Eternal Roomates
by Oona4
Summary: Vampire Edward, attending his senior year in College decides to get a roommate off campus. Meeting Isabella Swan also looking for a roommate that morning he knows two things. One she is just what he needs for a roommate, and two she is his mate. Now to see if he can pull it off, before she finds out what he really is.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any to do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

If you have read my other stories you know the type I write. This Chapter is setting the stage for the rest of the story. So we need no warnings or A/N's… I am posting this un-Beta'd or pre-read and yes I know, they will be upset with me. But I'm wrapping up two stories this weekend and wanted to get this one going. Any and all errors are mine please overlook them and enjoy the story.

**Eternal Roomates:**

_**By Oona4**_

_**Summary: Vampire Edward, attending his senior year in College decides to get a roommate off campus. Meeting Isabella Swan also looking for a roommate that morning he knows two things. One she is just what he needs for a roommate, and two she is his mate. Now to see if he can pull it off, before she finds out what he really is.**_

_**Chapter One:**_

Walking up the hallway to their flat, she wondered if Edward would be angry with her. Surely not, it was only one am, well closer to one thirty really; and they had only been seeing sharing an apartment for a few months. The closer she got the more tingles she was feeling on her bottom of all places. Still there was this pull to him, this need to please him and spend forever with him.

Something she never experienced before, and it scared her to be honest. Surely this wouldn't make his definition of being _naughty?_ Something he seemed concerned with more and more lately.

_Flashback:_

BPOV:

It was funny how they met at the bulletin board on campus, both looking for a roommate, neither wanting to be stung the first time out. After grabbing a copy of the housing list they ended up sharing a table. Smiling slightly at her, Edward introduced himself saying he was a senior, majoring in music. He needed someone quiet that hopefully could cook more than grilled cheese. Oddly something he didn't care for at all. Willing to share expenses and mature enough to be depended upon if needed.

She slowly let out the breath she'd been holding. Thank heavens, she sighed someone just like she was looking for. So, introducing herself; "Bella" as well saying that she was also a senior, majoring in English, and that she agreed with everything he said but, adding she wanted no girlfriends/boyfriends sleeping over. That was just too awful to contemplate. If he was a _sex fiend_, all bets were off.

Embarrassed by her sudden outburst, she looked at him through her eyelashes, and was surprised he was staring at her with such a look of tenderness, she must have imagined it. "Deal" he held out his hand "Deal" she took it and so far it had worked out wonderfully.

They both discovered they needed to hit the bookstore before looking at the apartments on the lists. His car was closer, after getting their books and supplies they headed out with a map. Two hours later they were sitting in a diner, nursing cups of coffee and Bella was eating an English muffin, still having not found "the" apartment.

Most were either in very crowded buildings with a lot of noise, too small for Edward to have his piano shipped and set up, or the neighborhood was just not safe enough according to Edward.

"We could get another student to share the rent Edward" She piped up thinking of ways they could swing a bigger place.

"Nope, no way baby" he replied not looking at her. Her eyes snapped to his face still looking down at the want ads.

This caused her to blush, "Baby?"

"Yes, my Bella, you're my baby" Now he looked up.

"But Edward, we aren't dating each other" She stammered out.

"Bella, we have been together three hours today, we fit together like a hand and glove, do you agree?"

"Well yes, now that you mention it, we do" she replied looking up at him.

"Do you like me Bella?" He was looking straight in her eyes.

"Edward, I am afraid that I am falling in love with you, it's too soon, but I can't deny it, please don't be mad because I feel this way" Hoping he didn't get up and run, she snuck a peek at him.

Letting out the breath he was holding, he looked into her eyes across the table,

"I knew it, when I saw you walk into the room this morning."

He had known it the moment he entered the student lounge, having felt the mating pull after catching her smell. It was all he could do not to grab her up and run away with her to claim her.

A single tear ran down her face "Edward me too." She reached across and took his hand, a surge of electricity ran up both their arms, but neither one moved, they just stared at each other for a while.

Finally breaking the spell, she asked if they had seen a newspaper anywhere today.

"Yes, there's one over at the checkout, let me go get it" He returned, she moved over to his side of the booth and together they began looking at locales not on the student lists.

Circling three addresses, they paid, and headed off to see if one of these would be "the one" as Edward put it.

The first two were nice, but upstairs and there was something wrong with each one. Here outside the last building they walked up and opened the front door to the office.

A nice lady greeted them "Hi I'm Heidi" and asked what they needed. When she heard Edward would be bringing a piano, she said it worried her because of the noise. So they turned around to leave. "Wait a minute you two" she followed them out to their car.

"My sister has a flat, so far she is the only tenant, but she is going to school overseas, in fact she's already left. It's large and in an old warehouse. You'll have to add some furniture she sold hers, rather than have it sitting for three years.

She asked me to find a tenant that would love the place like she does. Someone living there and using it would keep the pipes from freezing, plus keep vagrants from thinking they could just move in for free. I like you two, so here's the address and my key. Go look at it, the lights are still on for another few days. If you want it, call me we'll decide on the rent, and all of that then. Oh, there are two parking spaces in the underground garage with it as well".

"Thanks so much we'll go there now" Edward answered.

Took them thirty minutes to get there, but they discovered they were closer to the campus than any of the apartments had been, and still on the outskirts of town.

It looked like an old abandoned building, but once past the front door it was wonderful. Two flats per floor, four floors, only this flat was occupied, the others still not renovated.

"Edward I love this so far" She beamed at him.

"Me, too baby" he was holding her hand as they rode the freight elevator up to the fourth floor.

Taking out the key Edward, he opened the door to flat number eight, "oh" was all Bella said as they entered a huge open space, broken up only by the kitchen and sleeping area. Large windows showed a view of the city and campus in the distance.

The sleeping area was "walled" off using walls that only went to seven feet leaving, three feet of open air, allowing for privacy but air flow too. It was large enough to easily hold a king size bed and dresser. Two wardrobes were built in, so that was the only closets.

A master bath lead off of it, with a large old fashioned tub, and walk in shower, heated towel racks and double sinks. Leaving the bedroom area they realized, there was only one bedroom in the entire space. She stopped and looked around, then looked at Edward blushing for thinking it, she wondered if he wanted to share a bed, as well as a flat.

"Bella look at me" he pulled her to him and kissed her until, they both needed air "baby if you want this, I am willing as well, we just said we loved each other, and if you feel what I feel, then do you really want to sleep anywhere else but with me?"

"No it's just Eddie, I am a virgin and" she stopped talking, and was staring at the floor.

"Bella me too" she snapped her head up and stared at this beautiful man in front of her.

"No way, you can't be" She was amazed by this.

"Way, I am" he replied smiling.

"So I think I would love this place baby, and yes, I want you that way too."

Pulling her hand they went to look at the kitchen, awesome that's what Bella was thinking, "It's just perfect."

"Let's take it" sitting on the floor they called Heidi the apartment manager. She told them it would be $200.00 a month because that was what a company to manage it gets, and she wouldn't take a cent more.

"We'll take it, and can I make two copies of the key for us, and return yours tomorrow?" Edward inquired.

"Yes of course, come by, and fill out the paperwork"

"Good afternoon, and thanks Heidi" He would buy the whole damn building, but not tell Bella yet.

She had to think they were just college students, until she was ready to learn he was so much more than that. Odd though, it seemed he could hear her mind.

Just now when she was afraid to tell him, she was "seeing" them sleeping together and making love in this room, she hadn't thought that in the other apartments.

Must have to do with emotions, only time would tell, and he would have to talk to Carlisle soon. Lucky there was plenty of undeveloped space to add another bedroom and bath later on.

"Baby, we have our first home!" He kissed her so sweetly.

"Yes we do" she squealed.

So after walking around one more time, they decided since it was only one pm, they would go shopping to find a bedroom set. Along with some furniture at the places Bella had heard about, selling new, and used, most of it from students, so the prices were low, and a lot of the stuff was almost new.

Edward was leery, but brightened up when they got there; the place was a mix of antique, second hand and new. Both found there were bargains like she said. Bella saw a beautiful king sized bed frame and matching dresser with night stands with marble tops. It was made from a pretty dark wood, with a large headboard, perfect for reading in bed, no mattress but a complete set, marked down to $250.00 with a student card. Edward liked it too, so they grabbed the sales tag, and kept looking along the rows of items.

Soon they found a sofa, two comfy side chairs, an antique kitchen table with carved legs and four chairs, Edward spotted four more that would blend beautifully, and a TV stand, two large bookcases, and coffee and end tables.

She discovered a room of older retro linens, curtains, and tablecloths; she grabbed a large pile of them along, with napkins, doilies, and pillow cases that looked handmade. He pulled out his charge card, and before she could blink it was all being delivered the next week.

"Edward! That was too much, for you to pay for" she was scolding him.

"Bella, are we going to have our first fight?" he asked smirking at her.

"Okay then, I will buy the rest of the linens and the kitchen dishes and pans!" She glared at him.

They found a nice set of dishes, silverware, and a twelve piece set of brand new pans at a kitchen outlet supply right next door, plus storage sets and baking pans.

That left the rest of the linens, curtain rods and a mattress set. Linens were easy at a super store, and on sale 35% off for back to school. On the way out of the neighborhood, there was a mattress outlet and she discovered they had floor models, at half price because they were a little dirty from being sat on, "fixable and no harm" she assured him smiling.

"_My family will never believe I am buying let alone looking at new used items and loving every minute, not to mention saving money, what is this darling vixen doing to me" _he mused to himself.

"Edward, can you take me to get my truck? We'll come back and move in tonight."

"You have a truck?"

"Yes, it's old but works, and that's my baby" she beamed proudly.

He wasn't so sure when he saw it, it looked like it was ready for the junk yard. He wisely never said this aloud. Thirty minutes later, they were loading the mattress set on the back and heading to their new home.

After a very interesting trip in the elevator, the mattress refused to cooperate and both of them ended up on the floor twice, they were laughing at finally getting it in the bedroom. When they realized there was a hook up washer and dryer, he insisted they pick up a set as well.

She talked him in to a set that was on sale and because they were floor models they could have the front loaders which she always dreamed of having. While he hooked them, up she opened the sheets and linens to wash before making the bed. Then she put away the kitchen items and placed all the dishes in the dishwasher, so they would be clean as well.

She was thinking, how nice a lovely big stand mixer would look in a vibrant color as well as a colored coffee pot and toaster. Oh she thought they, _are so expensive but I have always wanted those on the counter in my very own kitchen_. Edward paused while picking up his tools, (new today as well) and smiled, she would be getting those pretty things; he'd order them tonight after she was asleep.

"What's left honey?"

"Just groceries" Bella was making a list as he asked.

"Here's my idea, while the sheets wash lets go down to the market, and grab a few groceries, so we have something for breakfast. Then we'll bring them back, put the sheets in the dryer, order a pizza, and when the sheets are dry, we'll make the bed, put the towels on the racks. . Okay, then the last thing we do tonight, is we go get our stuff from the dorm room, not all of it, but clothes for tomorrow and toiletries etc." Bella said all that without taking a breath.

"Tomorrow is Sunday so we'll move out of the dorms and into here, the furniture will be here as well, we can get in your truck and I'll cancel the delivery and save the money for buying us a TV"

"Edward that's a great idea"

"Do you mind sleeping here tonight with the mattress set on the floor?"

"No I want our first night together to be here in our new home" she shyly answered him.

"Bella I love you so much" with that he swung her up into his arms and twirled her until the beeper went off on the washer.

Three hours later found them walking out of their dorms arms full of bags and pulling suitcases. Since they lived on opposite sides of the campus they were using their own vehicles. Bella made three trips and had emptied almost the entire room. All she would need to do tomorrow was pick up the few pieces of furniture, the desk chair, and floor lamp, the room came with bed and desk built in and to clean it and turn in the keys.

Edward also decided to move out tonight as well. He had a roommate so he just needed to clean his side of the room. His piano was in storage and tomorrow he would set up the delivery of that for as soon as possible. The loft was big enough the grand piano would look great in it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N note

Seems I need to explain my Vampires so I can have a day without complaints or bad feelings.

First my Vamp's are different than SM's that's what makes this a "WHAT IF" story….. Not a copy of her but my "what if" this happened or they were like this instead?

**First** they do not sparkle ever. The sun can deplete their energy making them vulnerable to attack.

**Second** they can eat rare meats, drink whiskey and similar drinks, love strong coffee, eat eggs (didn't she crave eggs when she was PG?). No milk products at all, or sweet things.

**Third** they (the "civilized ones") practice Domestic Discipline on their mates in their families. Males are Alphas. In other words they _Spank _their mates, **if you don't like it, don't read it**. It's not daddy kink, you don't see the girls wearing baby clothes or crawling around. They call their mates little loves or little girls remember they are all over 90 years older, and so to them the girls are little girls.

**Fourth** the mating pull, is more than just a pull and tug at an old heart. Like imprinting it's Chemical as well. Scent, taste, and touch all make the bond. The first time they kiss, his venom is introduced in a very tiny amount and the chemical reaction for her begins. She will already been drawn to him via scent and sight. Remember everything about them "draws" you in; without the chemical reaction only MATES have. She will agree to marry, to have sex, to do whatever because she knows on all levels even if is she hasn't realized it he is hers forever. That is why it only happens once, and it has been known to happen twice but is very rare.

It does not matter that the female is plus size, plain, their age, or circumstances. It's a done deal for the male, he will love her forever it completes him and her when she is changed.

My males are not abusers so stop seeing them that way. Remember they want their ladies to be good girls and remember the era they are from. Yes, they need to come a little closer to 21st Century, but the love they have for the girls is Epic.

As to the Rape in _The Doctor is In_, she can overcome her fear of him because he will not harm her like ever. It's again the mating pull for her as well. The fact of no kids is a plus from her point of view, it doesn't matter to him, and he sees only his love, and not the bruise's or the hurt.

They will never hit them like a wife beater and there will be no black eyes, busted lips, not from them ever!

I hope this clears things up and I also hope if you dislike my stories you do two things First use the back arrow and pick another, there are 29,000 out there besides mine. Second remember NO ONE is raped, spanked, or whatever this is **FICTION no one is hurt, just some names on a page.**

Thank you for reading my little versions of things. It means so much to me that you like them.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law

This chapter contains spanking, if this bothers you please don't read. Any mistakes are mine.

_Now the real chapter two….._

_Chapter Two:_

They arrived at almost the same time and helped each other load the elevator, to make fewer trips. Finally getting the last items in the loft and stacked off to the empty side so they could bring the furniture in tomorrow they collapsed on the bed side by side. He rolled towards her and her towards him. Taking a piece of her hair and pushing it behind her ear he began to kiss her and touch her, soon they were pulling each other's clothes off. "Bella if I hurt you tell me" 'Edward I trust you" They began to explore each other's body and soon they were ready, so slowly he entered her and at last they were one, it was more than either of them had ever expected and both had tears in their eyes when they climaxed together and collapsed into each other's arms. "Edward my sweet Edward" was all she could manage to say. "Bella, my love you are a wonder to me" with that he pulled the new sheet and blanket over them and she fell asleep.

Edward my sweet Edward

He felt at home for the first time since his change, she was his everything now. 2 days later a delivery was made of several boxes by overnight shipping, Bella couldn't understand who would have sent them something, opening the boxes she was stunned to see a Purple colored stand mixer along with matching toaster and coffee machine in the same color , utensils and wrought iron bookends for holding cookbooks . "Edward look at what came today" she squealed as he came home from his classes. "Oh good they came, Happy Our First Home! Baby" He told her as he picked her up and kissed her, she giggling the entire time. "Eddie you should not have spent the money, I'll bet we could find these on sale someplace" "Baby I can and I will spoil my sweetheart so suck it up" this said while he was kissing her neck and behind her ear. _"Better she never know he had to search the best kitchen supply houses on line to get her favorite color after he decided what mixer to get" _Thinking as he sat her down and asked what was for dinner.

Now weeks later and so much in love it was incredible they had the loft set up and their classes were going well, Edward was busy with a concert the music dept. was giving for the holidays. She was immersed with the English dept. and a play they were going to do as well. They had slowly learned each other's moods and likes, shared their lives and stories. Then last week he had told her about his dreams and that he wanted her to marry him, she had agreed and proudly wore the pretty engagement ring he bought her. One thing that puzzled her was his fear something would happen to her, he could get quite angry if he thought she was not being careful or putting herself in any danger. While holding her a couple of nights ago he told her softly that she was in great danger of going over his knees and getting her naughty bottom spanked. She thought he was kidding but looking up at him she knew he wasn't "Edward where is this coming from?" "Bella I have always believed in it and knew we would be talking about it soon, so far you have been such a good girl it hasn't come up" "You mean if I am a _naughty girl_ as you put it I will" "Yes baby you will" that gave her goose bumps and she fell asleep with him rubbing her bottom while he held her. She had wondered about him a lot, he was so beautiful but never looked at any girl like he looked at her, she had talked to his sisters Alice and Rose on the phone but they had never met, his parents either or his brother Peter and his wife Charlotte, they lived in another state. They seemed wonderful but something was off, that was for sure. He loved her she knew that, as she loved him. His quirks of not liking the sun too much wasn't really off putting to tell the truth, she burned easy and wasn't a sun tanner by any means. He ate but only certain things and it had taken her a few days to figure out what he would eat and to come up with recipes he liked. Meat as rare as she could cook it, strong coffee, or tea, soups made with lots of meat also rare etc. He was very strong and such a great lover, not that she had anyone to compare to but since he left her a quivering mess each time she knew he was good. He was also _very_ possessive and sometimes in the night she swore she heard him calling her his mate. Edward was something different she knew it and it didn't scare her as much as she thought it would. She had no one her father had been killed in the line of duty his life insurance was the reason she could attend such a nice college and her mom just walked out of their lives a few years before that when she was still in grade school so she was alone until they found each other. Now she had a family, hadn't met them, but had them all the same.

(He was waiting rolling up his sleeves when she came in)

_Flashback Over: _

So here she was coming in from a play rehearsal, four hours later than she said she would be home, and a little buzzed by the drinks she had. She _should_ have called him, and indeed forgot to turn her phone back on, only seeing the missed messages on it as she entered the elevator.

Now she hoped he was asleep, but doubted it somehow, she knew he was waiting for her, and she felt tingles on her bottom, as his words from last week echoed in her head.

Swallowing hard she eased the door open, most of the lights were off, and it took a minute for her to see him, after she had closed the door and slipped off her shoes. There he was leaning against the wall rolling up his sleeves staring at her, gads he was sexy, and he smirked as she thought that, it was like he could read her mind sometimes!

Setting her purse down on the table, she noticed a hairbrush on the table, she jerked her head back at him, and he was just finishing up his sleeves and standing off the wall.

"Eddie" she stammered, walking backwards until she hit the closed door. "_Isabella_" he hissed softly then stalked towards her. Trapping her against the door hands on either side of her head, "where the hell have you been _naughty_ girl?"

"Umm, we worked later than I thought, everyone went out for a drink, and to hash over the play so far, I had my phone off sorry"

"Oh baby, you are going to be so sorry, I promise you that"

"Eddie what do you mean?" Gulping, she realized he was really mad after all.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean little girl" with that he threw her over his shoulder, picked up the hair brush and walked to their bedroom, she struggling all the way.

Reaching the end of the bed and the padded bench, he swatted her bottom hard twice causing her to wince and cry out. Dropping the brush on the bed, he slid her unto her feet; facing him she was stunned just looking at him, he was so very angry. As she felt him pop open the buttons on her jeans, she realized he was pushing them down her legs, she felt herself being flipped over his now sitting legs and her eyes staring at the floor.

"Bella!" he said sternly "why are getting this spanking?"

"Don't know" she cried out fighting him, but he smacked her bare bottom twice and she stopped. "Wrong answer" "Answer correctly, or it's the paddle instead of my hand or the brush!"

"Nooo Eddie, please I am sorry"

"Too late" Whack the hairbrush stung like hell she screamed oweee and he swatted her four times with it, then started spanking her in earnest with his hand. She crying oweee every time and somewhere along the way she stopped fighting him and was crying softly.

When her bottom was a deep pink and he could feel the heat off of it, he slowed down and ended up rubbing her very tender bottom in circles.

"Bella, why did you get this spanking?"

"Because I was out late, and made you worry"

"Yes baby you did"

"I am sorry I was naughty, Eddie"

"I think you might be little girl" with that he picked her up and placed her in the middle of the bed, throwing the covers down at the same time, pulling her bottom up in the air and kneeling behind her. Dropping his jeans to his knees he entered her swiftly, and took her hard and fast, but not hard enough to hurt her, just more than they had ever done before.

They came together with a depth neither had ever felt before, she cried out his name as he let out a long, low growl. When done, he told her to stay there and not move.

Getting off the bed and dropping his clothes to the floor, he walked into the bathroom returning with a warm washcloth and cleaned her up, then pushing her down so she was laying on her stomach, he rubbed a healing cream all over her bottom.

"Bella, you will never make me worry like that again, are we clear?"

"Yes, Edward"

"I mean it Bella, I will blister your butt if you do" at this she gulped and assured him she would be a good girl.

Hours later when she woke up and heard him playing the piano in the living room she padded out there naked and he moved over so she could sit next to him, hissing as she did which earned her a smirk from him. "Edward will you be doing that a lot?"

"Baby only when you need it"

"I didn't like it"

"You are not supposed to baby girl"

"So I have no say in it"

"No sweetheart you don't"

"Bella you are my mate and I know we haven't discussed this yet but I am responsible for you now, every aspect of your life from now on, and that means I must not allow you to ever endanger your self do you believe me?"

"Yes but I don't agree with you"

"Well too late now we are a mated pair, tonight did you notice the sex was different?"

"Yes more intense and you came a lot more than normal and I felt like I was flying and it was so good and now I feel like tingles all inside of me like its vibrating inside me does that make sense?"

"Yes because tonight we mated for the first time, no listen, yes we have been making love, but tonight was mating, I did cum far more, filled you with something different, because it was our first mating, I left my mark on you and in you and it's rare but we might even be pregnant now"

"What?" She was stunned.

"Yes sometimes it happens it's very rare and I have only read of it, but sometimes when a human is mated with us it happens"

"A human what are you talking about?"

"Bella I know after tonight you can hear me out and not run so here goes, I am a Vampire Bella an animal drinker, not humans so don't be afraid by Vampire Law we are already married baby"

"I knew it I knew it"

"Are you running from me now?"

"No I love you and something inside me says it's true"

"Baby I mean it about the spankings I won't tolerate your being naughty I can't now that we have mated"

"Eddie I will try to be a good mate to you, but can't promise won't be naughty"

"Understand this Bella your "Vampire daddy" will spank his little girl's bottom then. I will be your sire, your creator baby"

"Yes Edward I do" and with that he swept her up, and ran to the bedroom where he mated with her all night long, letting her sleep as the sun came up.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Any mistakes are mine.

_**Chapter Three:**_

He could tell she was 100% his by then, his smell would be coming out of her pores for weeks to come. She wouldn't smell it but he would and any other vampires would as well. Slipping from the bed he walked into the living room and called his father.

"Carlisle I have mated with her and she knows"

"Son is she unharmed?"

"Except for a very sore bottom she will be fine"

"You spanked her too?"

"Yes she scared me to death tonight and I had to set that naughtiness straight"

"Proud of you son, when can we meet her?"

"Can you come soon? We have our concert and play next week and I would love for you to be here. There are 7 empty lofts here and the bldg was for sale."

_He had been taking the trash out when he came across 2 men walking all around their bldg. "Can I help you?"_ _They told him they were listing it for the previous owner, he asked the price, and they told him $50,000 more than they were asking, he told them his father was looking for property and would like this bldg. They gave him their card and he called Jenks as soon as their car left the garage, had him approach them with a check for the original amount and by the end of day the Cullen's owned the bldg. _

"I thought it might be worthwhile to buy this place, each of us fixes up one to our taste, a place in the city but our own as well on 5 acres of land, and I had Jenks purchase it in the family name"

"Will you stay in yours or fix one from scratch"

"No, she loves this one. I want to give it to her as a wedding gift"

"Also we have enough space to add another small bedroom and bath so no need to move to another unit"

"We'll be there in the morning, give me the code, and we'll leave our bags in the unit on your floor and your mom will start the fix them up ASAP"

"I have already been working on things and the halls are done. I hope mom will like it. Oh dad she will love having company and family nearby for the holidays"

"Yes son we will all come, been awhile since we did the college thing but sounds like fun, can't wait" "Love you dad and mom too"

"Dad, will everyone come even Peter and Charlotte?"

"Yes we will all come and be a family again, Peter called a few hours ago, and said they were coming home at last, I'll call and tell them to head to you instead"

"Wonderful it's been three years since I have seen everybody"

He had been working on the empty units while Bella slept. After fixing their hallway, he had cleaned them all, painted primer on the walls not left brick, decorated all the other hallways including theirs with antique hall tables, big old fashioned vases of silk flowers and interesting mirrors all from the large consignment store they had bought their furniture from. He had also painted each front door a lovely vibrant color and had the key to each unit cut on blanks in a matching color, placed wrought iron numbers on each door.

Even painted the front doors and shutters a deep maroon keeping with the age of the bldg. He then stained the elevator walls that were the original plain wood planks and put a nice tile on the floor. He had lovely kitchen cabinets sitting in each kitchen area, just needing to be hung and all the appliances still boxed but in each unit they could chose among them who wanted what, and move them as they pleased. He had been hoping they would come and live there next. Esme would be surprised by how much he had paid attention to her wisdom all these years.

In the morning they ate a light breakfast and cleaned the loft like always when they had extra time. He told her his family was coming to visit, and that he couldn't wait for them to meet her. She blanched and he quirked an eye at her and tapped her bottom,

"None of that little girl"

"Gads he was so sexy lately what was up with that?" She had no idea he could hear her mind off and on, he would have to tell her soon. All at once she looked at him and asked

"Eddie can you read minds?" He spit the coffee out on to the counter

"Yes darling I can, but only yours now and then, it's maddening to me"

"I should be mad at you for not telling me" she stomped her foot!

"Careful baby, my paddle is right there in the drawer"

"Oh no you don't you don't threaten me mister" with that he swooped her up and started kissing her all over her neck and face, "What did you just say to me?"

"Edward, I mean oh blah" He burst out laughing,

"I thought so"

"Now young lady, first you're stomping your foot was so darn cute, next time you do it, we will be making love so fast your head will spin, got that? I didn't tell you, because it does not happen all the time with you, which is nice for me. Since I can enjoy your surprises to me and rest with your sweet self"

"Oh honey it must be a pain to have to listen to everyone being rotten all the time"

"It is but you are my darling girl and I am so happy I can hear now and then"

"Well you better not keep many more secrets from me mister!"

"Oh I am so afraid now" he said as he pretended to wring his hands, she couldn't help but laugh as they walked out the door.

While they were at classes his family arrived, parking in the empty garage and using the code to open the elevator, they found a note from Edward with the colored keys to each unit taped to it, welcoming them all and inviting them to dinner tonight. Asking them to inspect the first floor as it would be simple to split into smaller business areas with street access.

He also told them about the cool store they had found their furniture and how to get there, it was eclectic enough he knew his mom and the girls would enjoy shopping there. When they opened the first loft they found the walls were sound and brick, all were clean and ready to be filled with whatever each couple decided. All the front doors were painted different colors and Edward had added pretty lighting keeping with the theme of the bldg. in each hallway.

Carlisle and Esme decided on a 2nd floor loft facing the street, keeping the unit across for a guest suite with 3 bedrooms for the Denali's. Rose and Emmett would be on the 3rd floor with Japer and Alice. While Peter and Charlotte, were across the hall from Edward and Bella. The first floor would make a nice set of offices for a design shop (Alice) and a remodeling firm (Esme) and a small doctor's office (Carlisle) if they wanted to do that leaving 1 more "office space" empty. However, Charlotte was thinking a small bookstore for rare books and collectables. Perhaps Bella might go in with her, knowing all about books and such.

The parking garage had enough spaces for two cars per each unit, and a large storage room big enough for a custom car storage area. They would need to update all the security, add cameras, better locks, and gates on the parking area. Emmett was the security guru along with Peter. Also the large area right behind their bldg. was perfect for Rose to build a garage to fix fine autos, plenty of parking as well. Just need to fence in the property.

Esme turned to them and said "Ok everyone lets go get supplies and paint etc. Also I want to see everyone's ideas today, we'll also go see that little shop Edward told us about, and pick out whatever else we need. Now first let's see what their loft looks like so we can visualize what we have for ourselves.

Taking the elevator up to the fourth floor they were pleased to see the lighting was the same and a couple of old but lovely tables with vases of flowers in the hall, Edwards door was a deep purple and the door across was a dark green looked very chic, with the wooden floors and mirrors on the wall. Opening the door they were amazed at the size of the units and the layout… There was room for a second bedroom, one end wasn't done yet. But what was done was lovely, the mismatched furnishings blended so well, family pictures adorned the walls with sketches and photos. Bookcases flanked the TV and looked just right.

His Piano had a place of honor and a lovely shawl was thrown over it. The kitchen was grey with black highlighted granite countertops and light pine cabinets with black hardware and fixtures, appliances were black and the lights were black too. They had painted and antiqued the kitchen set black and mismatching chairs tying it all together with the paint and trim with black and white cushions. A china cabinet with the glass replaced with chicken wire painted black made the room; pretty dishes in purple and white check set it off. The chandelier was old and redone to match.

Their bedroom was awesome, the linens looked like antiques, quilts, and throws were in soft colors, even a padded bench to match. Curtains were layers of off white and looked a hundred years old.

"Mom he must love her so much, this is nothing he has ever had before"

"Yes Alice I see that, it's stunning"

"Except for their fridge, everything was store model or at a new used shop. Even the linens for the windows came from a thrift shop, can you believe it?"

"We are so going there next mom" Alice replied.

EPOV:

When they finally finished for the day it was after 7pm both were thrilled they had the next week off. It was exhausting doing these special plays and music. Driving home in Edwards Volvo they held hands and just enjoyed being together. When he pulled over a few blocks before home she was startled,

"Bella, my family's here to see us, they should be here by now"

'Really?"

"Yes, now baby let me tell you something, I wanted to make it a wedding gift, but can't keep it a secret any longer"

"What is it?"

"Baby I bought the bldg. After we moved in, Heidi's sister put it on the market, and didn't tell her, I called the family and we bought it as an investment"

'OK does that mean we have to move?"

"Oh no baby it means we never have to move before we're ready"

"So I could change the paint later and not ask for permission?"

"Yes sweetie you can just tell me what you want"

"Is that all?"

"No my folks are going to fix some of the units for each of my siblings, and one for them of course. Plus they have already started fixing them, and should be moved in a few days from now, is that OK?"

"Yes how cool will it be only family, just us all together?"

"Yes baby, we might make one unit a guest suite, for our cousins in Alaska if that is alright with you. Also mom and Alice want to turn the two units downstairs into 4 shops. A design studio's of clothes for Alice, and Interior Design for mom, a doctor's office for dad and Charlotte wants a rare books store"

"Hurry up Edward I want to meet my family" He kissed her and sped off towards their home.

As they pulled in they saw Emmett and Peter putting up cameras and the new gates, you needed a code for to drive into the garage. He had to ask them his code to get through the gates. Emmett told him to guess so he used his birth year 1901 and it worked, silly guy he thought.

There was much better lighting out front and motion lights in the back yard area too. The bldg. looked professional now instead of abandoned. Bella was happy with that. As Edward helped her from the car his brothers came down off the ladders and hugged her introducing themselves and winking at Edward, they could smell the mating venom on her.

"It looks good boys" she told them walking to the elevator.

"Get off on 2nd floor, mom's waiting to show you both some things"

"Ok we will" so stopping there for the first time they exited, and she noticed the new lights and tables and flowers "Edward when was this done?"

"I have been working while you sleep darling"

"Oh it's so pretty" Just then the door opened and Esme and Carlisle came out and hugs were shared all around. Bella was pulled into their unit, and saw how work had been started. "Beautiful" was all she could say.

"Bella we went to your shop today, and found so many wonderful things, all on sale I might add"

"Oh cool, so glad you like it"

"Yes we did, and our other things will arrive Monday. Meanwhile we have enough to get by until then, did I hear you have a truck?"

"Yes I do, can we pick stuff up for you?"

"That would lovely we need the mattresses tonight though"

"OK, then here's my keys, and Edward knows the best place for good prices"

"Let's go Emmett, and Peter, come with me"

"We'll take the Emmett's jeep too; can always tie a set on top if it isn't far"

So off went the three of them on bed duty as Emmett called it.

Alice came sweeping down the stairs and hugged Bella, exclaiming the joys of her consignment shop, pulling Bella behind her they rode the elevator to the first floor. She opened a door not there before, but somehow matching the one that was, into her design shop.

"I found these antique dress dummies, and look at all the cool retro jewelry and bags and hats. Here's a couple of my designs I dressed two dummies with"

"They are awesome Alice!"

"Oh glad you like them"

"I am going back there tomorrow to buy two mirrors, an antique desk, and table. Plus I saw a display case for sale too, everything so far has been clearance no one can believe it!"

"Use my truck it will save time and delivery money"

"Oh Bella about your truck, Rose took the time to tune and change the oil, plugs, filters, and I don't know but she says it runs like a dream now"

"She fixed my truck?"

"You aren't mad are you, we just wanted to repay for us all using it tomorrow"

"No Ali I am not mad, it was a lovely thing to do"

"Well thank you" said Rose as she walked in, taking Bella and hugging her.

"I ordered some new parts and if you will let us, I'd like to freshen up the paint and the upholstery as a gift to you for joining our family" Bella was so overwhelmed she burst into tears.

"You will keep it red, it was my dad's and means a lot to me"

"Bella dear I will make it look like a new one. Everything will be just as it was when it came off the line. Except for the air bags, sound system, and GPS we are adding"

"But the covers for those will look like the age of the truck"

"Then I will love it and you for doing it for me" with that they went in search of Edward and the rest still home.

"OK my new sisters show me who is living where in our family home" Alice took her to their unit first, we picked the one with the Rose colored door" they chose the Black appliances and light maple cabinets for the kitchen and washer dryer set.

Jasper had just finished painting the walls in bedroom area and dining room a soft caramel, they left the brick exposed like Edward had for theirs, and like them they wanted no carpet only area rugs. The bedroom set they'd chosen was a four Poster in light pine, with matching pieces and also a plain stained bench at the end of the bed with lots of throw pillows on it. Their bedding was in deep rose and soft tans and browns, very pretty.

Their living room was a sofa and matching love seat in cream with color from pillows. That's all they had so far, but they were going to another consignment shop they heard about while shopping today. When she had admired everything there they crossed the hall to Rose and Emmett's unit. Their door was deep blue and when you walked inside you were blown away by layout, they had built partial walls like everyone else but moved the living room around a bit and kept brick in the kitchen and dining rooms, painted the living room a tan with all the trim picked out in cream making it pop. Added wooden blinds instead of curtains and picked the copper appliances throughout, making the colors in the bricks the main thing you saw when you entered. They also bought a bedroom set, a platform bed raised off the floor with a padded headboard done in deep orange velvet, against the brick wall behind the bed rest of walls were painted the cream used as trim in Living room.

All the linens were in soft peaches and cream and brown.

"I love this Rose, it's amazing how we have the same places, and all are so different"

'Yes, this is fun"

Climbing in to the elevator they headed for the 4th floor coming out as Edward stepped into the hallway. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, she squealing as he carried her to meet Charlotte.

"Charlotte my sister, meet Bella my love" with that and a smack on her bottom he put her down. Everyone burst out laughing and she gave him such a stare, he just winked at her. Charlotte and Peter's unit had the green door, and they used that as the accent colors throughout the apartment.

They had the stainless steel appliances everywhere, and dark cherry cabinets with the lightest of all the marble countertops. They kept the floor wood, except they carpeted the bedroom in a soft green. Using the brick almost everywhere, with only a wall here and there painted the same soft green as the carpeting.

After everyone picked what they wanted it left just the guest unit on 2nd floor. This was done in the white appliances and oak cabinets ½ brick ½ painted all the furniture was mismatched but blended by fabric and painted cream. It too was lovely but not to Bella's taste, she loved her unit with Edward, it was just them.

When they had seen it all, they heard the others getting back and went down the elevator to help move beds. Afterwards everyone gathered in their parents unit with the soft golden door. She was shocked to see it was almost done. White walls and light blue trim with gold accents, stainless steel with black appliances and golden tones marble countertops with cabinets of white with black hardware. Their bed was a sleigh bed with matching pieces and also a bench padded like theirs in rich gold (theirs was purple velvet Edward had redone it for her).

Soon everyone was off to their own "homes" and she was alone with Edward.

"Honey everyone has a bench isn't that interesting?" He leaned down and whispered in her ear

"Yes it is, esp. since each one is for spanking naughty girl's bottoms on a regular basis"

She gasped and looked up at him "For real?"

"Yes darling for real, I told you we would be living a vampire lifestyle, and we spank our mates, quite regularly if truth be told" Her face was bright red now all these lovely ladies are spanked just like me? Edward heard that and hugged her tight and kissing her answered

"You bet baby, bare bottom with a leather paddle just like my little girl"

"Vampires!" she groaned….


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action

Any mistakes are mine. This chapter contains spankings.

_Chapter Four_

Days followed each other and soon it was summer and school was out, they had one semester until they could get their diplomas. Ending up earlier than the other seniors, both of them had done year round schooling, until they found each other.

Summer was lovely, opened windows with nice breezes, and the boys had added a deck and grill area with a huge hot tub enclosed in a screen building off the back door. And they kept it private by 8 foot privacy fences and security cameras. Lounge chairs and benches along with umbrella tables and a grassy area made it the perfect place to gather.

Jasper added a fire pit with benches surrounding it so in the evening they could burn sweet scented wood and snuggle with their ladies, often playing guitars with Edward and Peter. Sing along and listening to the outdoor stereo Emmett installed made the nights a joy to look forward too. Bella loved to grill and she soon learned what everyone was able to eat and drink making these nights perfect for all.

They still went hunting as well. While everyone was relaxing and making plans for something fun to do as a family, Carlisle's phone buzzed and upon answering it he exclaimed, "Well come on then you are about 6 blocks from us we'll meet you at the gates" looking at everyone he told them the Denali's were almost here, a surprise visit as Eleazer had business in the city and it's been 6 years since they had seen them. Edward brought out 4 more loungers Jasper set up the last table and umbrella, Rose ran and got more beer and another cooler, Alice went and brought out more meat and another side dish, Charlotte was bringing out more dishes and Esme and Carlisle were going to let them in and bring them through to the patio. Bella looked around and saw everyone zooming at Vampire speed, so she sat back down and waited for everyone to stop and join her. Seconds later all was as good as it was going to be and Edward sat behind her on their lounger holding her to his chest.

"Bella listen, they have a daughter who thinks she owns me, but I have never ever been anything but a gentleman to her, she tells people we were lovers but you know we were both virgins right?"

"Edward if you want her over me I can go"

"Isabella" he hissed

"What"

"If they weren't walking towards that door I would paddle you bottom right here, you know it's only been you will never be anyone but you" He swatted her hip and she knew she was in deep trouble, but squirmed her bottom against his very "hard" body right behind her bottom.

"Little girl you are playing with fire" he hissed. But he kissed her neck anyway secretly thrilled she was jealous, and wanted him to know it. Never the less they would be talking about this on their bench tonight, a little hairbrush talking to be sure. She knew it too because she blushed a deep red and he felt the chills run up her back, she knew she in for a real spanking later tonight, her first since everyone moved here.

After opening the gates and welcoming their extended family Esme took them to the guest suite, they had used every inch and ended up with 3 small bedrooms and 1 queen size master, another full bath and smaller dining room and living room but all done in the best style, brick walls here and there with painted ones in soft sand color. 2 Love seats and sofa and 2 side chairs, a TV center with flat screen , antique table with 6 chairs and done in medium oak stains with padded cushions in fabrics matching the living room pillows and pelmet boxes above the curtains, each bedroom done in tranquil shades of tan and yellows and peach. Master bedroom had a queen size 1950s bedroom set in walnut and looked like an ad for a magazine. Colors were red and soft tans and cream. Their door was a deep ruby red. Everyone loved it, walking down past their unit and out unto the patio they were greeted by the family and Bella. No one had eaten yet so everyone found a place to sit and soon all were talking and telling of things that had happened in the last few years.

BPOV:

I felt felt someone staring at me, looked up into the hostile eyes of Tanya making me flinch which made Edward look down at my stiff posture and over at Tanya, he stared hard at her warning her to back off. A low growl escaped him and Jasper jumped up in front of Bella.

"Tanya I suggest you stop doing that"

"What Jasper"

"You know damn well what" by now the entire group was all staring at them.

"Tanya! Stop it this instant, do you need reminding of our talk on the way here?"

"No Eleazar I remember"

"Then why are scaring dear Bella?"

"Dear Bella?"

"She is nothing, he is mine and always has been!" that caused an uproar of major proportions Edward grabbed Bella and stood with her behind him and Peter jumped over the grill and in front of Edward, showing fangs and growling "back off Tanya, he is mated and they are engaged!"

The Denali's all let out a cry at that, they had hoped to get Carlisle to wed Edward to Tanya and end her constant fussing about him being her mate.

"How Carlisle, how can she be, she is human still?"

"Eleazar you know this has happened before and they both have the pull and they are mated, not just in a sexual relationship but true mates with the first mating already completed, can you not smell him on her and coming out her pores?" At that Bella came around Edward and looked into his face,

"They can smell me?" she was horrified, "Baby not like that, when we mated last month I told you and you felt it was different, it is my scent that is in you now any other Vampire will know you are taken, all the girls even mom have their mates smell it's normal baby"

"Oh I was afraid I stunk or something"

"No you don't angel" he told her bringing her in front of him.

"Tanya hear me now we are not nor were we ever going to be mates, I told you this years ago, you refused to listen I have been away from my family for years because of you and your obsessions but no more it stops tonight or Bella and I will leave and not one of you will ever see us again!" Esme cried out and grabbed Carmen "You will stop this now I am not losing my son and daughter because of her!" she pointed to Tanya who was standing there in shock.

"He's lying he made love to me and told me we were mated"

"Liar!" everyone turned to Jasper,

"She's lying and she is withholding something else as well" at that Eleazer grabbed Tanya and drug her out off the patio unto one of the benches,

"Tell me the truth now little girl or I will make you and you won't like it esp. in front of everyone!"

No Eleazer he told me I swear!" everyone looked at Jasper, then Edward, Peter stood up and said

"Quiet everyone, sit down!" they all did, he walked over to Tanya and placed a hand on her head, she was fighting him but Eleazer was stronger and between them Peter could "see" into her thoughts it didn't always work but tonight it was.

"She is lying Eleazer, Edward told her no, so many times she convinced herself he was saying yes, she even tried getting in the shower with him to try to seduce him, he always said no, he does not love her at all never has" "she's planning on ways to hurt Bella"

Tanya began to scream they were all liars, Eleazer grabbed her and dragged her into their suite, and then they could hear him scolding her, they heard scream as she was paddled over his knee until they couldn't hear anything except her cries. Bella had pushed herself into Edward's arms and he was holding her legs wrapped around him as he comforted her and told she was his and only his.

Soon Carlisle cleared his throat and everyone began getting dinner cooked and ready. Plates were handed out and sitting down Edward had Bella pulled between his legs and they ate teasing each other with food.

"Esme I can't believe that is our Edward, he acts so young and happy"

"Yes he does, it's Bella she is everything to him"

"I won't let her hurt them Carmen"

"We understand, we'll take care of it"

"Thanks"

Tanya didn't come back out for dinner, Carmen took her a plate of food and Eleazer returned and sat with Carlisle talking about what each had done since they had been together last. Everyone slipped off as couples Edward took Bella's hand and pulled her in to the elevator, she snuggled against him, and soon they were walking through their door.

BPOV:

She thought they would watch TV or listen to him play, but he lead her to their bedroom, walking over and closing the windows softly, he turned to her "come here baby" she walked over to him and embraced him loving the feeling of being in his arms. After kissing her for a few minutes he walked her backwards to their bench, sitting down staring up at her "Undo your jeans baby"

"No Eddie I am sorry"

"Undo your jeans! Now," She was shaking, her fingers finally got the buttons done and she slowly pushed her pants down "Panties too" nodding she slid them down and he helped her step out of them, sliding her sandals off as well. Patting his lap she bent over his knees he began spanking her "oweee" smack "oweee" smack over and over until her bottom was a bright pink.

"Now go and stand in the corner over there, do not rub your bottom, I'll call you back here in a few minutes" He had never asked her to do this before and she was embarrassed to have him looking at her sore pink bottom from across the room and for some reason couldn't stop the tears from falling as well. When she thought she would fall down from the stress of this he called her name

"Bella, come her baby we aren't done yet" she turned and walked slowly back to him still sitting there "open my middle night stand drawer and bring the hair brush" a gasp escaped her and she froze on the spot. "Did you hear me, do it now!" He hissed at her softly as she stood there frozen.

Then she felt the air move around her and smack! A hand spanked her bottom causing her to jump, smack on the other side, "open that drawer and get the hairbrush or I will get the paddle and blister you butt right now" she did and turning around saw he was seated again waiting for her. Walking over to him she handed him the brush and still crying bent over his knees again, 5 spanks later he asked her if she was going to be a good girl "yes"

"What did you say?"

"Yes daddy I will I promise" he finished with 2 hard spanks with his hand, picking her up and bending her over the side of the bed it took him seconds to have her wet and ready for him. Entering her in one stroke he took her deeply and when she was writhing with her own climax he joined her, as he did she felt him harden and grow even bigger than he normally was, it seemed to take a lot longer for him to stop filling her with his ice cold seed. The entire time she kept coming again and again, with no control over it at all, crying his name out each time until finally after four climaxes each more intense than the one before with him never stopping pumping into her they stopped collapsing on to the bed still connected. He somehow got them laying her on top he still hard and inside her. His hands rubbing her aching bottom and their breathing finally slowing down "what was that?" she squeaked out "that my darling was something you should never have felt before your own change"

"What? You are changing me?"

"If you think I could go throughout eternity without you then you are mistaken"

"When is that happening?"

"Not until we are both ready or if there is an emergency"

"Oh I have time then?"

"Yes"

"So what was that?"

"That if I am not wrong was mating vampire style vampire to vampire"

"It was very intense, are you alright Edward?"

"Oh baby I am more than alright let me show you" four times and many hours later she was finally asleep and he finally got out of bed and put on some jeans.

EPOV:

"Dad, are you sure she's going to be alright? We have never had such intense sex and she acted like she was craving it more each time we did it"

"Edward she is your mate and for some reason, maybe your venom she is slowly changing into one of us, don't be surprised if her vision or hearing doesn't become stronger over the next few days"

"Alright but I don't want to hurt her by being careless"

"Edward you won't if anything she may wear you out wanting sex a lot more"

"Lucky me" he smiled in to the phone. "Got to go I hear her waking up"

"Come down we'll make breakfast"

"OK dad be there soon"

"Bella darling wake up now"

"No don't want to" she pouted her eyes still closed

"Little girl it's time to get going mom and dad have breakfast for us and are waiting. Does Bella's Vampire daddy have to come out to play?"

"What?"

"You heard me darling daddy's ready to paddle a certain girl's sore bottom if she doesn't get out of this bed"

Bella sat up and pouted at Edward, causing him to laugh and swat her butt as she ran to the bathroom.

When she emerged in panties and his tee shirt he grabbed her up and held her back to his front, her bottom flush with him, he slowly began caressing her stomach and sides all the while kissing her, his hand slid inside her panties and between her soft folds causing her to moan and push further into him "Ssh baby I've got you, lean on me and watch in the mirror, look see the sexy little girl and her lover, she how his fingers make her happy" slowly he added one than another, curling them and hitting the right spot, her legs were turning to rubber and she was climbing a ladder of feelings that were about to burst as he sucked her neck and kissed behind her ear, looking all the while at them in the mirror. He felt her muscles clamp down on his fingers "cum for me baby" and he lightly bit down on her ear lobe as she shattered into a million pieces clinging to him.

"Bella, do you know why you got a proper spanking last night?"

"No not really I knew you were mad at me before Tanya started acting up but didn't know I was naughty" "you questioned my love for you. You thought I would want another when you are my life now. If you have been a vampire I would have blistered you bottom so you could not sit for days and don't think I won't after you are changed"

"Eddie I didn't mean it like that, I love you but I get afraid I won't be good enough" At that he pulled his hand out of her panties and yanked them down pushed her so she was bending down towards the dresser and spanked her sore bottom again "Count! Now" smack "one" she began to cry and after he had spanked her five times he stopped turned her around and held her chin in his hand

"Bella if you EVER say you are not enough for me again, I will strap your butt raw! EVER do you hear me?" this was roared at her making her cringe.

"Yes!"

"Now get your clothes on we are going to see mom and dad".

She burst in to tears and dropped on the floor wrapping her arms around herself "Bella!"

Edward dropped next to her pulling her unto his lap, ignoring her hiss as her bottom came into contact with his jeans.

He began to rock her slowly back and forth muttering how he loved her, how he needed her, how she was everything to him. Slowly she calmed down and looked up at him her eyes red and puffy

"Eddd Wardd"

"Ssh, I am sorry baby daddy is so sorry"

"Eddie you scared me"

"No no baby never that, never that"

He was kissing her all over now and rubbing his hands on her "Bella look at me"

"I Love you I Love you"

"You acted like you hated me, you scared me"

"No my angel, please don't say that. I love you I love you" He was dry sobbing now. Rubbing her hair sshing her. Until they were both calmed down.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action

_**Chapter Five:**_

Sometime later after he had taken her into the shower and washed her and himself and they made love again. He helped her dress in lose clothes and her older cotton panties. Because her bottom was indeed raw; after finding a tube of healing cream, Alice had given him to keep in his medicine cabinet, he made her lay down on their bed he applied it and allowing it to dry. Then they went to see his parents. She was holding his hand and clinging to him as they entered his parents unit.

"We're here" he called out as he opened their door. Esme had a nice breakfast waiting for them and luckily padded cushions on her kitchen chairs making it easy for Bella to sit down after all. After small talk and asking Bella if she would like to run the book store with Charlotte which she was excited about Carlisle asked her if he could look at her, she was startled but after he explained she had been living and having sex with a Vampire and he wanted to make sure all was well she agreed.

"Eddie, stay with me please"

"Of course baby" they followed him down to his new office which was almost complete.

"Up on the table sweetheart" After doing all the standard stuff and taking some blood and urine samples, he asked her if she was on birth control causing her to blanch and stare at Edward.

"Oh damn I forgot to get it refilled"

"Eddie I am so sorry" Carlisle smirked at "Eddie" no one I mean no one ever called him that and came away whole, he had blistered the boys butts for years for fighting with Edward over his name and here he was smiling at her. Edward heard these thoughts and looked abashed at his dad

"What can I say, I'm her Eddie"

"That you are. Bella darling let's do a pregnancy test before I write you a new script"

"OK"

"Also, how are things during sex, are you hurt or has anything happened you want to ask about?"

Bella was as red as a tomato by now "Um Eddie answered my questions already"

"Here take this and pee on it and we'll see" She got up to go use the bathroom surprised when Edward followed her into the bathroom "Edward what are you doing?"

"Making sure we do the test right, let me read the box"

"But Eddie"

"Bella we are lovers, we are mates, I haven't missed exploring a single inch of your body, nor you mine, why would this bother you?"

"It just does"

"Well suck it up because I will be right here the entire time!"

"Oh!"

"Yes"

Carlisle was laughing softly as he listened to them they acted like an old married couple already. He knew Edward heard that but didn't care. "OK Bella we wait three minutes"

He heard the toilet flush and her pulling her clothes back up; he didn't miss how red her bottom was during his exam and had looked at him when he saw it. Edward stared back at him neither wanting to say a word out loud. After all she was his mate and if he needed to spank her it was his right, he had spanked Esme plenty of times when the boys thought he was being too harsh so he couldn't say anything. Time was up and he heard an intake of breath and a soft sob, hurrying to the bathroom he saw Edward pick her up and twirl her around whispering in her ear and her blush and smile

"I am so pleased with you my darling!" he kept repeating as they hugged. Turning at his approach Edward exclaimed "We are pregnant!"

Calling all the children knowing they would hear him everyone appeared a few minutes later in their parents unit.

"We have a family announcement our beloved Bella is pregnant!" gasps all around, "Since this is something so rare we will need to do lots of research and from now on we all take care of our precious cargo and our dear sister" everyone was hugging and kissing Bella. "When dad, when will we have a baby?" asked Jasper.

"We'll need to get an ultrasound so I can see the baby's size and determine how far along she is."

"Bella I cannot express what a gift you are giving our family, and how you will have to do what Edward and I tell you no exceptions; this pregnancy can be fatal to you if you don't listen to us" "Now I know you understand a vampires discipline towards their spouse is their business, but in this case every male here is now responsible for your safety and we take that very seriously"

"You mean all of you can spank me!" she cried. A loud growl rent the air,

"She is MINE!" Edward screamed. Tightening his hold on her.

"Son, no one will be spanking your mate but you so calm down, but we will be protective of her and will fight if we have to for her and the baby you need to let us help here Edward you are going to become even more possessive as she goes along responding to the hormones she'll emit along with the baby's." "Oh I see sorry guys I thought you were going to take her from me"

"Never son" Bella was sitting on a chair and staring at the floor "mom, dad will I survive this?"

Both were thrilled she had called them that.

"Yes darling girl you will Edward and I have medical degrees along with Rose so you are in good hands"

"Bella darling can I come and sit with you for awhile" Alice asked "Sure Alice" The boys had gone hunting including Eleazer. All the girls along with Tanya were in Edward and Bella's flat. Esme and Carmen were looking at the empty area and planning a nursery with a bathroom to become a child's room later on. Rose and Charlotte were looking on line at baby rooms and Kate, Irina, and Tanya were sitting watching it all.

"So we have no idea if it's a boy or girl?"

"No it's too soon"

'What do you want it to be?" asked Kate

"Oh I don't know never thought I would be anyone's mother, so I guess I am still in shock" she laughed. "Bella, I see now he loves only you and that's the way it's meant to be" Tanya said softly

"Thank you Tanya" replied Bella but she still didn't trust her.

"Bella what colors are we thinking?" called Esme

"Mom I was thinking just now about soft lilac, soft mint, soft peach, and soft chocolate milk browns" "Perfect darling" Carmen called back. "Aunt Carmen, will you stay to see the baby's birth?"

"I'll have to ask Eleazer dear"

"OK"

"Bella we would like to stay" said Irina and Kate. Bella just smiled at them. Rose and Charlotte walked over and sat at Bella's feet looking up at her,

"Sister do you have any names picked out?" Well Auntie Rose, Auntie Alice, Auntie Charlotte, I was thinking" all three squealed and jumped up and hugged her

"What? I never had any Aunts or Uncles or Grandparents so this baby will have as many as we have, there's never too much love for a baby"

"Goes for grandma and grandpa too" Esme came over and hugged her

"Thank you sweet girl we never thought we just never hoped"

"Yes I see that" Bella replied smiling

"That goes for Auntie Kate, Tanya, and Irina, if they want to be that is"

"Yes" the three girls yelled and hugs were exchanged all around. Carmen was standing off to the side tears in her eyes smiling at everyone "Grandma Carmen do you want to hug me too?"

"What?"

"Yes, I have no family and every baby needs two sets of grandparents, if you would like too that is?"

"Oh what a wonderful gift" she whispered as she hugged Bella.

After everyone calmed down Alice stood and brought back a notepad from the desk. "Now let's talk names" Bella closed her eyes and told them "Charles Edward Masen Cullen for a boy after my dad and Edward's family name"

"Carlie Elizabeth Swan Cullen for the same reasons, my dad and Carlisle and his mom"

"But that will depend on if my Eddie likes them"

"I love them baby" Edward stated as he and the others stepped in to the room, he picked her up and set back down holding her on his lap, his hands going to her stomach and resting there.

"I can hear the heartbeat baby"

"Oh maybe dad will let me listen later"

"Daughter of course I will" Carlisle stated as he kissed her head and sat with Esme on his lap as well. "We are all aunts and uncles" Alice yelled out, the boys broke into huge grins at that.

"Including us" Irina said. Edward looked down at Bella and smiled. "Eleazer we are the other set of grandparents!" Eleazer tearfully hugged her and Edward.

"But mom and dad are the main ones" Carlisle was floored he never thought he would be a grandparent Esme was sobbing with joy and everyone was so happy.

"Edward we have the room planned, if you approve and Bella has picked the colors and we can start as soon as tomorrow. We'll use non lead paint of course, but Bella should not be here while it's wet and until we air it out"

"OK we'll go shopping then, and stay down at your place if that's alright"

Bella was craving cheese pizza so Peter and Jasper went and brought home a couple and everyone had a nice night sitting and enjoying being a family. The next morning Edward, Bella, Alice of course, Charlotte and Peter all went baby shopping for a crib and essentials. Edward insisted they buy brand new for the baby and would not take no for an answer.

She knew he would spank again her if she tried to change his mind anymore than she already had. He wanted everything for the baby to be clean and as germ free as possible. So taking the truck which he now enjoyed driving thanks to the new air bags and seats, and Peters SUV they arrived at a big box baby store and promised her they would go to two small baby boutiques as well.

Peter, Edward, and Alice grabbed carts and Bella rolled her eyes at them. Edward pulled her to him so they could walk side by side. "What's first baby?"

"Oh let's get the crib and furniture if they have what we like" So the Cullen Army as Alice was calling themselves hit the crib aisle first. Many debates later Bella was sitting a comfy glider/rocker chair and thinking she would love it in another fabric while everyone else argued over the cribs.

Finally she got up and walked over to them running her hand over each one and imaging her and Edward putting a baby to bed in it and didn't see it in her mind at all. She did see a bassinet she loved and Edward's eyes snapped to hers as she touched it so lovingly.

"Baby do you want that first we'll look at the boutiques for a crib later"

"Yes I do and can I have that wonderful chair there, I hate the fabric but the chairs divine" Alice walked to it and inspected it "Bella its just slip covered I can make any cover you want honey"

"Oh thanks" So Edward took the slips for the chair and bassinet as they left the cribs behind, heading to the car seats in the next aisle, here he knew what he wanted, in fact he had a page ripped out of a baby magazine with the chart on the best and safest car seats, so Peter helped and they had three for her to pick from with the same excellent rating in various colors. The girls lifted each one and checked the buckles and padding and got it down to two,

"Honey which one?" Bella asked. I like the grey one because it comes with a washable cover and it just feels better made to me"

"Then let's get that one" So finally something in one of the carts. After 2 more hours and some funny times they left with only 1 full cart and 1 car seat.

A lot of baby clothes and bottles but not much else, next stop a nearby boutique, where they girls saw just the right clothes and maternity outfits for Bella, bra's and everything making Edward happy, and wonders of wonders the perfect crib, black with the cutest bedding in all the soft pastels she loved and matching dresser and changing table that becomes a child's desk, the crib turned to a youth bed and they had the matching night stand and headboard for down the road, Edward bought the entire set.

Bella just sighed and looked at other things, she found a lovely standing rack with places to hang items and shelves to store items and it would grow with the child everything was adjustable it was also black. Coming out and loading the truck at last they made one more stop, parking the truck where they could watch it, this was a boutique that truly had antiques in it. Lovely baby hats and little shoes, christening gowns and the pretty floor length covers for the bassinet, they found such pretty things and some new stuffed animals and a baby swing and last but not least a stroller and highchair. They returned home happy but wore out.

"Are you happy baby?"

"Yes Eddie I am very happy" Picking her up and carrying her to their bedroom 3 hours later after everyone looked at each thing they'd bought she, barley making it from the elevator, insisting she could walk finally he had enough and he sat her on the bed and began to undress her slowly giving her a tee shirt of his to sleep in he slid her under the covers, stripping himself to his boxers he joined her and turned off the bedside lamp. She was asleep in moments relaxing in to him. He cherished these times when he could lay with her and hear her thoughts and relax. After a couple of hours he carefully so as not to wake her turned around and knelt over her stomach, placing his mouth right on her skin so the baby would hear him he began to talk to "her" as he imagined the baby to be, telling her he loved her and mama loved her, how he would always protect her and mama. About his silly family and then he would sing the lullabies his mother sang to him, his eyes filled with tears and his heart felt like it would explode with the love he shared with her and the baby. Every night he did this while she slept.


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal actions.

_Any mistakes are mine._

_**Chapter Six:**_

It took a few days to build the nursery and add the bath. When it was complete Bella was so happy with it. Alice had reupholstered the glider rocker with the same pretty fabric used to make the bedding and crib pads. Then Esme and Alice and Charlotte painted murals of a forest with fairies and Elves and baby deer and other forest animals above a chair rail with a striped wallpaper below in pale green and cream. Edward took Bella to the bookstore and they bought a nice supply of baby books for the bookcase next to the rocker. Alice found a wonderful antique floor lamp Jasper rewired and Irina made the perfect shade for it. Tanya and Kate bought matching rugs and throw pillows for when they used the youth bed and a lovely teddy bear for the baby with its own little rocker. Bella would spend her free time sitting there and rocking dreaming of their baby whenever Edward went to hunt.

Four months passed and every day she became a little less human and a little more Vampire. Her meats were all but raw she was craving eggs, most stuff tasted badly, except coffee and broths. She wanted to have sex as often as possible and was getting stronger. Edward realized it when they were having a very "Healthy" ride (her on top) and she wasn't getting tired like she used too.

"Bella baby I love this new you"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I love the little sex fiend my baby has turned into" Blushing she asked him

"What if I go back to dull Bella?"

"Darling you have never been dull and that can't happen in case you haven't noticed you are more than half Vampire now"

"Oh" he could feel her fear now.

"Don't be afraid honey it's normal and I love it" with that he rolled her over and they began round three for the night. She didn't need as much sleep either.

The monthly ultrasound was due the next day. Going to Carlisle's office downstairs, which he was keeping closed until the baby was born they arrived just as he pulled the machine out of the store room. "OK darling let's see" After a few tries they heard the heartbeat and the image showed two babies a boy and a girl.

"Bella" Edward said with such reverence.

"Eddie we have two" She beamed at him, squeezing his hand.

Getting cleaned up and going to their parents unit Carlisle called a family conference. After everyone was seated Carlisle told them the news, causing a surge of talking and squealing. Clearing his throat he brought them back to listening to him

"Now it looks like we have one more month before their birth, everyone must keep track of where Bella is at all times"

"Sorry darling but you are now on family arrest, you go nowhere alone even classes, in fact I wish you'd switch to online classes from today on"

"Oh Why"

"Because if you went in to labor they would take you to the hospital and they have no idea what your having sweetie"

"We, Edward, and I with Rose's help will be delivering these babies"

"Oh I feel better I have been worried"

"Bella you never told me"

'Edward not about the babies but about having humans delivering them"

"Oh I get it OK".

Alice went and found another crib and dresser set to match. Rose and Charlotte with Tanya and Kate's help pulled out all the clothes and decided what was boys and what was girls and then they went shopping for a little more for each. Extra diapers, bottles, everything really and another glider so Edward or anyone else could help feed them along side Bella. She had enough fabric left to recover the 2nd one. All was ready even the delivery room made up in Carlisle's exam room on the first floor.

Edward hunted every night while she slept and Rose came and sat with her until he was back. Her hormones went wild and she was sweet, bitchy and crying every hour or so and one night Edward swatted her bottom four times until she stopped screaming at him and cried. Then he held her and rocked in the baby rocker until she fell asleep. Telling her he loved her, she wasn't fat, she was beautiful, all the things she needed to hear before she calmed down and her blood pressure also went down.

"Sorry babies he told them like he did every night, but mommy was being naughty and it's daddy's job to spank naughty bottoms" He kissed her growing belly and went back to holding her like he had since their first night. What a joy she had brought into his life and the lives of the entire family Denali's too.

They had decided to have a permanent home here with them, so after walking through the attics it was discovered the ceilings were 10 feet tall the floors solid oak planking and it would be very simple to make four smaller units up there one for each of the girls, in case they found a mate and one extra for a guest suite.

Each unit would have a master bedroom and bath, living and galley kitchen area with a killer view. All were done before the babies arrived. In Carmen and Eleazar unit they took out the three small bedrooms moving that furniture out and made one guest room instead with a study for Eleazar.

One week before the projected due date Bella was feeling poorly and Edward refused to leave her. Everyone stayed home and waited to see if the babies were coming that day. After a light lunch and a nap she called to Edward "Eddie come baby I need you" he zoomed into the room and saw her standing there holding her stomach standing in a pool of water.

Pulling his phone while helping her out of her wet clothes he called Esme "mom it's time, we'll be down in few minutes" Esme called the family and each had something to do. The girls went up and prepared the babies rooms as Edward carried a frightened Bella past them now dressed in a soft short gown. Smiling as they passed he was kissing her head and talking softly to her and she clung to his shirt. In the elevator he kissed her soundly

"Sweetie in a little while we'll be parents"

"Will I live through it honey?"

"Oh my sweet baby girl you will be the best momma and I will be there, if I have to I'll change you darling don't worry" By then the doors opened and Carlisle was waiting, he kissed her as a contraction hit and led them into the delivery room.

Edward placed her on the bed Rose had just finished getting set up and stepped behind a curtained divider pulling on scrubs. He then sat down as Rose got Bella where they wanted her and her feet in the stirrups. Carlisle was preparing a pain shot for her after the next contraction. Edward examined her and she was already at 7

"Baby, how long have you been having pains?"

"Two hours it started in the shower"

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I wanted to wait and make sure then my water broke and now we are here"

"Bella, do not do that again, tell us if anything feels different or worse"

"OK I promise" as soon as that was said she let out a horrid groan and rode the pain out, Carlisle gave her the injection and she relaxed after a few minutes,

"Won't stop them but will make them more bearable" Esme came in and asked if she could stay for awhile, Bella asked if she would stay. Carmen also a doctor came in dressed in scrubs and set up the baby station to weigh and measure and clean up the babies with Rose. Esme rolled the incubator over there so they'd have it nearby.

"Bella I want to deliver the first one and dad the other alright darling?"

"Yes Edward you first please"

Rose took her hand and said 'I'll stay right here and hold my hand squeeze as much as you need to" Alice peeked in and gave Bella a kiss and told her everyone was at mom and dad's and were waiting to see her and the babies soon.

One hour passed with Edward coming and humming to her with each contraction and going and checking her progress. When she was at 9 he stayed at the end of the bed and told her it would over soon. All the while Rose kept talking to her softly and planning things they could do with the babies, wiping her face and giving her ice chips.

Carlisle was taking BPs and vitals listening to the babies as was Edward "it's time baby push now" She pushed and then pushed again and little Charlie came right out into his daddy's hands Edward placed him on his mommas belly and cut the cord handing him to Carmen and Rose as he went and slid behind Bella holding her as she began another stronger contraction. Carlisle was waiting for baby #2 when he told her to push again Edward was holding her as their daughter came out to her grandpa's delight into his hands. Then he cleaned up Bella and gave her another shot for pain.

Edward was dry sobbing and Bella was crying with joy, their babies were well and she had done it. After everything was done Charlotte and Irina came and cleaned the room and disposed of the trash, following them into the elevator.

Esme leaning on Carlisle, Rose and Carmen pushing the incubator and Edward holding Bella bridal style they entered the flat and found the entire family there waiting to see the babies and fill out the birth certificates hug Bella and Edward. Getting settled on the sofa with Bella between his legs and stretched out Carlisle held up Charlie and handed him to his momma, she was crying softly as she held their son "oh my sweet boy I love you mommy loves you, Edward kissed the baby's head and then everyone was looking at him and cooing and awing and handed him to Edward, then Carlisle handed Carlie to Bella and she told her she loved her and her daddy kissed her and she was passed around. The boys all made a great fuss over her Jasper telling Edward she would not be dating before 20 which earned him a laugh and a kiss from Alice.

Esme went and came back with two bottles of formula and the girls each wanted to feed one of them "Tell you what, the next feeding we'll hand them over but the first time is ours" Bella smiled. Both of them fed their babies and burped them and settled them in the bassinet just for grandma's house side by side. Bella fell asleep and Edward moved so she was being cradled by him and asked everyone if they would watch the babies he wanted to just hold her and close his eyes and see if she would open her mind to him. Of course they would, in a matter of minutes her mind opened and he saw the birth through her eyes and felt her love for him, she was dreaming of them sleeping tonight with the babies next to their bed for the next few nights and how happy she was. "Is it good dreams Edward?" asked Emmett as Edwards eyes opened full of tears "Yes brother very good dreams"

Amazing how two little darlings changed everything, Bella never felt as loved by Edward as she had since they met. He never knew you could love so much and so deeply besides Bella. Everyone was in love with the twins. Jasper set up their trust funds, each couple kicked in a quarter of a million dollars, and with his clever ways and Alice's visions they knew they could triple that in a few years.

Carlisle's old friend Garrett a Revolutionary Soldier came by and stayed after one look at Kate, they were a mated pair, and he moved in with her, up until now he had always been a nomad, switched diets for her. Victor a Russian prince from the 1600s who was bitten by a Vampire and exiled by his family to become a nomad later to meet Carlisle in Volturia called and said he was in the area, after asking him to come and stay a few days Tanya seemed to like him a lot. Garrett spent a lot of time talking alone with him as they were both nomads so it was no big surprise that he asked Tanya to marry him after a cookout one night. Now they had a wedding to plan for. That just left Irina Charlotte was hoping she would find someone nice too.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Seven:**_

Getting up to feed the twins Bella was surprised when Edward followed her into their room, he took one and she the other and soon they were fast asleep again. Picking Bella up he carried her back to their room and the comfy rocker recliner, sitting down he rocked her and told her all the desires of his heart, she was softly crying hearing him tell her such sweet things and knowing they were true.

He stopped getting up and sat her in the rocker he dropped to one knee and held out a blue box.

"Even though we are already engaged, and I should have done this first. Bella I love you with all that I am, all I will ever be, and know you are my light and stars. Please give me the honor of making you my wife as well as my mate"

"Yes oh darling 1000 times yes" He picked her up and swung her kissing her the entire time.

"Let me see the ring sweetheart"

"Oh yes you might want to see it"

It was platinum, braided band with diamonds on the center of the braids, simple and so her, his was also in the box a platinum braided band simple and elegant.

"I love theses darling, how did you know I saw this wedding ring in a store window when I was in high school and dreamed it be mine someday?"

"Bella I know my baby girl, besides you mentioned it in a dream a long time ago. Asking me to find your braided ring, Isabella did I pick the right one? I loved it on sight and thought you would too."

"Oh Eddie I love it so much" She tried it on holding it to the light and then replacing it in the box with reverence smiling sweetly at him. Adding,

"I don't want a big to do Edward, just our dear ones here and anyone you might want to ask. And the babies of course"

"of course" he smiled replying.

Alice can make my gown and we can do it here or in a park doesn't matter, you can wear a tux my handsome love or not"

"Bella what's your dream wedding?"

"You, me, our babies, our family in pretty but not formal clothes, on a beach or in a forest glen, minister and the vows, the honeymoon with lots of sex and home"

"Sounds perfect to me"

"When, and we may need to wait on the sex sweetie, until you heal" Causing her to pout at him.

"Tomorrow next week but no longer than two weeks" With that he took her to bed and loved her caressing her, and kissing her before she fell in to a deep sleep. The he took care of the babies and changed them.

He was sitting on the sofa holding them both singing softly when his mom walked in using her key. "Mom hello how can I help you?"

"Edward I came to help you, Alice saw the talk this morning, and we want to get this wedding done by next week so Tanya and Kate can have their weddings next month"

"Alice has made several sketches, I have scoped out three locations, Rose has been looking at dresses for our three girls, your dad has looked into ministers, or justice's either one. Your bothers want to stand with you, as do the girls. I'll hold the babies during the service, and Dad wants to walk Bella to you. We thought dancing and music for a reception here or at a luxury hotel and we'll keep the babies on your wedding night."

"Oh mama that's so wonderful of you all to do that for us" Bella walked out and overheard the last part she put her arms around Esme

"Mama I love you so much" Esme was so moved she just held Bella and smiled at Edward. Alice came up with the sketches and the 3rd one was it, a gray gossamer like long dress worn with sandals and topped with a little jacket, similar dresses for the girls, the Cullen's in lilac, Denali's in green. Edward in linen pants in dark gray, with a light gray shirt with sleeves rolled up and a matching purple vest and tie, for later that night at dancing he could add a jacket but wasn't needed. They loved it.

"The Cullen men, wearing the same material, in soft grey, to match the Edwards. Vest's too and matching gray and purple striped ties for nighttime, shirts in off white.

Denali men darker green pants and vests same shirts as Cullen's with vests casual but elegant sandals for all the girls, mom's dress in Purple for Esme and darker Green for Carmen."

"We love it"

"Let's go to a park with a water feature, we could do it there with the in the background"

"Oh you guys are making my dreams come true"

"The babies will have an outfit made to match as well"

"Your flowers will be purple and white"

One week later they were married just as Alice had said. It was a perfect day Edward had never been as happy in his long life and all because he decided to get an apartment off campus for his senior year.

That night they danced and celebrated until the wee hours eventually going upstairs to the honeymoon suite and making love several times as husband and wife, they could because she was changing. Bella still hadn't changed fully and he was wondering if he would have to subject to three days of hell after all. With all his heart he prayed that wouldn't be the case.

Still she was more like him than not, her eyes were turning amber now that she asked him to bring her some blood home in a thermos almost every time he went hunting.

"Eddie darling"

"What baby"

"Can I go hunting with you tomorrow night?" this caused him to roll them over so he was on top and could look in her eyes "Darling I'm not sure it would safe for you"

"Honey put me in a tree then so I can watch you, I'm really worried about hunting and thought if I watched I won't be afraid when the time comes"  
"OK, and I mean this you will do what I tell you, disobey and it's a blistered bottom for you right then and there do you hear me" gulping she looked into his eyes

"Yes Eddie I hear you"

"Also bring a backpack with a change of clothes for us both I think we might have a little outdoor fun while we're at it" "Oh Eddie" she blushed. Golly he was going to miss that.


	9. Chapter 9

_Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law._

_Warning: Lemons and Spankings for Bella in this chapter. There's one more chapter to go folks. I hope you have liked the story. Pictures for this and all my stories are posted on my group page._

_Any mistakes are mine._

_**Chapter Eight:**_

_ The next day after checking out of the hotel and before they returned home he drove to a nearby national forest parking lot for hikers. She put on the backpack and making sure no one was around he had her climb on his back running deeper into the forest and far away from any hiking trails._

_Stopping near a large tree he jumped up and settled her on a sturdy branch, reminding her to stay there, checking to see if her cell phone was on etc in case of an emergency,_

"_Remember baby it's a blistered bottom if you get out of this tree without my knowledge" _

"_I know Eddie" _

"_Good" he kissed her nose and jumped down, sniffing the air and catching the scent of deer. She watched him amazed at his grace and swiftness as he took down 2 deer it was almost overwhelming the sexual need she felt as she watched. _

"_Will I look that sexy when I can hunt?" she was thought. A deer wandered under her tree and she felt a burning in her throat and for just a moment she felt her muscles tense to jump down but his words of warning kept her in her place. She thought she could even feel the heat of its blood as it pumped in its veins. Now that was odd, should she tell him what has been going on after all?_

_She didn't tell him but his spankings were getting harder and they lasted a lot longer afterwards. This surprised her as she had supposed being a Vampire would make a spanking almost painless but seemed to be just the opposite, it was hurting more and lasted longer. "Damn Vamps and their spanking habits" she muttered. _

_The other thing she hadn't shared with him but probably should as he got all "paddle happy" when she withheld stuff from him was he was growing bigger every time they had sex, after the first time he seemed to get bigger once they were joined, not that she minded it was just different and it took a lot longer for him when he came, also wasn't ice cold anymore more a normal temperature how could she tell him something like that it was embarrassing to talk about. _

_ She was so engrossed with her thoughts she didn't see him returning. He had jumped up into the tree and sat down, hearing every thought she had since he left her to hunt. Smiling he was thrilled to see into her mind but a little bothered she hadn't told him any of this. Still to be so joined with her even for a few minutes was bliss. He finally coughed and she jumped nearly falling out of the tree if he hadn't caught her in time. _

"_Edward you startled me honey" _

"_Sorry baby you were thinking so hard you didn't hear me"_

"_Oh" _

"_It's ok baby I just don't want you to fall" she smiled at him and started kissing him all over his face. "Hey what's this?" _

"_This is daddy's first girl wanting to show him how much she loves him" _

"_Well then show away baby girl" _

"_Eddie, get me out of this tree now" he jumped down holding her tight. _

_Bella turned began undressing him swiftly, moments later he was naked, she was too as he was just as eager as her. Picking her up with her legs wrapped around him he walked them up against the nearest tree, "Edward" she screamed as he entered her pushing her back unto the bark "Belllla" was all he could manage it was the most intense sex either had ever had or imagined both of them growling as they came together. They had nibbled each other, licked each other, and each was trying to take charge. Taking a few moments to calm their breathing down they stared into each other's eyes. _

"_Baby my heavens that was awesome"_

"_Edward what was that?" He pulled back staring at her long and hard then looked into her eyes,_

"_Bella what haven't you been sharing with me?" _

"_A lot Eddie I'm afraid" setting her down and pulling her unto his lap after he sat down on the ground. _

"_Tell me now little girl" he growled at her _

"_You're mad daddy?" _

"_Daddy is past mad" _

"_Spanking mad Edward?" _

"_Blistering mad naughty girl" gulping and looking away from him she told him shyly. _

"_Just the last few days I noticed our sex was more, a lot more and warmer no longer cold" _

_He started to interrupt "Eddie let me finish, it's embarrassing to say this esp. to your face" _

_He sat up and looked at her nodding for her to go on, _

"_Anyway I have felt different, not bad, but the spanking the other night was awful it hurt, and still does deep inside. When you were hunting just now I wanted to jump down and ravage you I mean it, don't laugh. Plus a deer walked under my branch and I had to grab the tree to not jump down and try it"_

_She was looking at her hands now. _

_Taking a deep breath he took her hands in his and she looked up at him shyly _

"_You getting a spanking right here and now, you know that right for not telling me things again" _

"_Yes daddy I know" _

"_Good now as to the other, I think baby you are almost one of us. If you wanted its blood then it's almost a done deal" she gasped at that._

"_Now why am I mad about you not telling me that? Bella what if it had been a human and you were feeling that but not telling me?" _

"_Oh Eddie I never thought of that" _

"_See baby why I need to know?" "Yes Eddie I see now"_

_With that he told her to get off his lap for a minute and then pulled her over it _

"_Bella naughty girl are you going to withhold things from me again?"_

_He began giving her a vampire spanking holding very little back. She was wiggling trying to wiggle out of it._

"_Stop that Now Isabella" with a very hard smack to her bottom she did, and he kept spanking her until she had welts and was sobbing freely never had he spanked her like that. _

"_Baby you are in so much trouble we can't protect you when you are naughty" _

"_I am sorry daddy I said I was sorry" _

"_Not this time this is only the first spanking you will get for this, tonight later we will have another with the paddle"_

"_Nooo not the paddle" _

"_Yes darling and dad may want to give you one as well. This endangers the entire family Bella. You have to learn our rules baby girl. Now get you naughty butt up, and dressed we are going home and talk to dad" _

_He dressed as well and threw her over his shoulder lucky no hikers so they went straight to the car. At their parents flat Edward explained what had happened and Carlisle was shocked she never mentioned this earlier when they had breakfast this morning _

"_Edward did you spank her yet?" this in front of a blushing Bella _

"_Yes sir I did but she is getting the paddle as soon as we get upstairs" _

_Bella jumped at that turning to her Carlisle asked Edward if he might show her what it meant to be a member of their family _

"_No sir not this time, I have plans for upstairs next. Next time Dad, if there ever is another time then yes; but not today. She is confused in her thinking and I would prefer to deal with it myself. Carlisle told her what would happen then if there was another time._

_Edward stood up took her hand and led her to the elevator never saying a word to her. After going in their flat he took her to their bedroom stripped her clothes off and his walked them into the bathroom._

_ Filling the tub while she stood there hurting and ashamed, he finally picked her up and holding her he sat down in the too hot water. "Oweee" she tried to get out a smack on her tortured bottom and she stopped fighting. "Bella I am sorry you have to learn all this in one day but after today I better never find you didn't share something with me are we clear?" _

"_Yes" a smack on her thigh "Yes what" "Yes sir" _

"_When we are done here you are getting the paddle from me. Oh yes you are so stop fussing. Then you are sitting in the corner on my desk chair, mom can keep the babies a little longer. When I decide you have sat long enough you will then tell me what else you're not telling me and don't deny it I see some of it in your mind young lady" She was crying again _

"_Eddie only I want to please you and ask if we can go hunting later will you get me some blood" _

"_Of course baby and after that we will get our babies and when they are settled you and I are having Vampire sex no holds barred" _

"_Oh Eddie please" he pulled the plug and getting out first and drying off he picked up and dried her up wrapping them both in towels he led her to the bench "Sit" he ordered her and she did even though it was painful. Walking to his night stand he pulled the leather paddle she hated out of the drawer and returned to her, _

"_Stand up naughty girl" she did and he sat down on the bench ripping her towel off and dropping it on the floor. Pulling her over his lap he paddled her bottom even after she stopped screaming she was right her skin was more like his and she could take a vampire spanking. Dropping the paddle next to her head he stood her up marched her to the corner and made her sit bare bottomed on a chair there causing her to hiss in pain "Naughty Vampire girls get a blistered bottom every time Bella. Then they service their mates before mating with them. Since you are __**my naughty vampire girl**__ now so will you" _

"_I'm a Vampire now?" _

"_Yes baby, almost 100% your eyes are changing color have been all afternoon. Now you will do what we boys tell you it's for all of our safety. I need to know if you are going to be safe around the babies too" "Oh Eddie I hope so" _

"_Me too" He left her there squirming and got dressed._

_ After 20 minutes with her sitting on a very painful bottom he called her over to him "Bella what do you have to say to me now?" _

'_Oh daddy I'm sorry I was naughty and didn't tell you I was changing. I didn't really think about it until I saw the deer today" _

"_Shall we have a reminder to tell me things every morning this week little girl?" _

"_Oh daddy nooo" _

"_Yes I think we will. Are we on the same page Isabella?" _

"_Yes Edward we are"_

_With that he pulled her to him and sat her on his lap kissing her. She had been terrified he was paddling her again. After a while and many kisses later he stood up, placing her on her feet._

"_OK sexy Bella, now you need to do for daddy something he hasn't asked you to do before ever"_

_He was looking at her like he thought she would run screaming down the hall._

_She looked back at him and smiled running her hand down his stomach over his naval. This she had dreamed about but he never mentioned it so she didn't either. Now she was thrilled to try it, Alice had shown her what to do just in case he ever did. Undoing his jeans, smirking as at him while he looked at her, she knelt before him pushing his pants and boxers down. She took him into her mouth and they shared another first in their marriage she never stopped until he was spent, he was awed by her ability to turn him to jelly. _

"_Bella darling that was fantastic" pulling her to her feet he swirled her around and placed her on the bed. "My turn" she was soaking wet another treat he wasn't expecting. Filling her to the hilt as they mated this time it was more intense than making love. Finally holding nothing back they both screamed out when the climaxed together. _

"_Eddie I want more" _

"_More baby more what?" she was clinging to him _

"_More of you, more sex harder again"_

"_Alright love Ssh I'm here baby I've got you" It took three times before she was finally calm. _

"_Baby if blistering my vampy girl's bottom has that affect we'll be doing it often"_

"_Nooo my bottoms on fire still daddy, we can do that without daddy spanking me I promise" _

"_Oh OK" he laughed, pulling to him as they both rested for a while before seeing if the family was back from their shopping spree._


End file.
